Soulmates of a Kind
by tigerfire54
Summary: Gray and Juvia are more alike than different. They might be different on the outside, when it comes to their magic, to the way they deal with tantrums or private life interruption. (Gray hates it) In spite of their differences, love and affection is what bonds the parents together when life's at work pulling the strings of their peaceful life (DRABBLES/ ONE-SHOTS)


**LOSSES AND GAINS**

– @_godavariflowsby_

*

"Do you think something could happen to our child?"

Juvia stroked Gray's naked chest, her fingers deftly tracing the guildmark over his heart. They laid on their bed, readying to sleep. The moonlight filtered through the blue curtains, draping them in a silvery halo. Juvia lay her head on his arm, one hand caressing her six month pregnant belly. Although her question seemed harmless, something only natural for an expecting mother to ask, Gray couldn't shake off the truth shrouded in those words.

There was actually a chance their unborn child could die.

It didn't matter when, just that they might be fated to see him die because, everyone Gray loved truly from the bottom of his heart had once been in the jaws of death, on the verge of being swallowed before they were pulled back with a lightning fast action, before he could truly lose them.

He'd seen Ur once in the Battle of Hargeon, years after her death, against whom both he and Lyon had fought to win; Ultear had saved Chelia, Wendy and Carla; Gray had seen Silver once before he died again; He thought he'd lost Lyon all those years ago when he was plotting Deliora's downfall but he'd come back.

No one left forever without leaving a message to them.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia looked at him, her fingers splayed against his thudding heart. The years had done nothing but good to Juvia. She'd grown fuller, her magic had improved and stabilised enough for her to learn new magic. Her azure hair was softer and silkier than ever and her pale face always held a glow, one that Lucy had called a mother's glow.

"Hmmn?" Gray spread his fingers over Juvia's belly where their child kicked. A grin cracked over his lips. "Man, he's feisty like his Dad, I see."

Juvia pressed her fingers against her husband's, feeling the calloused fingers of his bony hands. "We've lost so many people. Do you think–?"

"No." Gray turned to Juvia, smiling as though upon a child who needed an explanation. "Nothing will happen to our son."

Gray drew his arm from under her and took care to tuck her into bed properly. She turned onto her back and watched him draw back. The moonlight turned her skin to the colour of snow, her hair glowed like it were made of crystals and her stomach where their future rested stood out like a promise that must be fulfilled. She looked so beautiful, it hurt Gray to think she was worried by such trifling thoughts.

"Gray-sama lost all his family: Father and mother, Master Ur, Ultear-san. Juvia Lost her parents, The guild members of Phantom Lord. She even lost Gray-sama." Juvia inhaled once, before looking at him, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "What if he loses those who are important to him? What if we lose him? Juvia wouldn't be able to bear it. Not at all."

Gray slowly peeled his T-Shirt that Juvia wore, away from their child. He cupped the sides of their son, before planting his lips onto her sensitive skin, above her navel, where he'd felt the kick. Juvia shivered, making Gray chuckle.

"Nothing's gonna happen to this young guy," Gray promised. No one had truly left them. Ur was in his thoughts, as was Silver and Mika, Ultear and Lyon. Juvia was right in front of him.

"It's gonna be fine you know, don't beat yourself up over. He'll be fine. He's a Fullbuster. And we are strong men."

"Gray-sama, we don't know if Gray-sama's baby will be a boy. It can be a girl too." Juvia scolded. She then cracked a smile.

Juvia was feeling better. Gray smiled. "What do you want to name him?"

"Storm." Juvia blushed hard and looked away.

Gray raised an eyebrow. This was strange. "Storm? Isn't that a little too ominous for an S-Class mage of Fairytail?"

"It is to remember the first time we met. You know, on the top of Phantom Lord Guildhall, it was raining down. A storm was brewing." Juvia flushed. "Juvia knows it doesn't sound a Fairytail name but that's what brought us together in the first place."

Gray's throat grew heavy with emotion. He straddled Juvia and pressed kisses all over their little one.

"What about you, Gray-sama? Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Surprisingly, a girl."

"Eh?" Juvia rose to sit up, but Gray pushed her back gently. "Didn't Gray-sama want a son?"

"To be honest, I'm fine with either." Gray grinned. "I said I wanted a son only to spite you."

Gray protected himself against the onslaught of pillows Juvia flung at him, all the time laughing. When Juvia had exhausted all her energy, she plopped back with heavy breaths and Gray moved to return some of the pillows.

"I want to name her after two of the people I admire the most." Gray looked at her. Her blue eyes shone. "Silver and Juvia."

"Sylvia." Juvia shook, trying to control her tears. Gray sighed. These mood swings were getting worser. One moment she was worried, another she cried, third she laughed and now she grew emotional. But maybe she was tired. She did barrage all those pillows at him like bullets, all the while, sleeping on the bed.

"Do you remember the time you told me you saved Dad?" Gray preferred to use the word 'save' than 'kill' because Juvia did save him. She freed him. "I was happy. I didn't care who did it. I was glad he left with no regrets. That was the time, I truly saw who was in front of me. Someone who respected me enough to even think of withdrawing, who cherished me enough to come after me to the village, who loved me enough to tell the truth.

"Sylvia means Spirit of the Woods. She must be calming like her mother, sturdy and dependable like her grandfather, strong like yours truly." Gray gestured to himself, earning a giggle from Juvia. He knew she meant well and it had taken a long time for him to see the light in himself. There was still darkness in him, but there was also light, all the good things that he had begun to appreciate about himself.

"Sylvia Fullbuster. Syl Fullbuster." Juvia repeated the words to herself. She wiped the tears off her face. "I don't know, maybe I want a daughter now."

"Storm is a good name. I think it shows strength. I like strong people."

Gray pulled off Juvia and then lay beside her. She immediately curled into him and Gray wrapped an arm lovingly around her.

"Goodnight, Gray-sama. Goodnight Syl-chan." Juvia smiled and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Juvia, goodnight Storm." Gray pressed a hand against their sleeping unborn. He then whispered, "your mother's worried about you and even me. But I promise you, I'll protect you. Mama and Dada will protect you for sure."

He pressed another kiss to the belly and then on his wife's forehead. "We won't lose you, nor will you us. I'll keep us all together till the end. Storm, Sylvia, Dada and Mama love you so much."

"We love you so much," Juvia whispered when Gray had thought she had finally fallen asleep. Soft lips brushed his jawline and she whispered, "Thank you so much. We love you, Dada."

"We love you too, Mama."

They'd lost many. Perhaps they'd lose more in the future. Gray couldn't promise that their kid would be completely safe. Maybe they'd lose him too.

But they'd gained in equal measure. Gray met his father, Ur and Ultear at least once. He'd met Juvia and snatched the opportunity to make a family with her. He'd be a father too. He was already an Uncle to Gajeel's first born, Yusuf. It was these moments that he'd gained, that he could never lose.

That he would never lose.

*

**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it so far. If so, please Review your opinions. Favourite and Follow if you wish to see more of GRUVIA.**

**This is the first time I have written and published a Gruvia story. All this time I have worked on HTTYD and Slugterra, two fandoms I've outgrown (I still haven't watched HTTYD 3 and I'm super hyped for it)**

**I love Gruvia and their chemistry cuz Gray's my favourite character and I'm relieved that he's gotten such a good partner. Thank you Mashima _Sensei_!**

**I'll be writing more Gruvia drabbles for this fanfiction and they'll mostly be one-shots involving our fab couple as parents.**

**Hope you'll stick around, bye!**


End file.
